


Dressed to Impress

by montespan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Uniformi, italiana, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark non era affatto preparato alla vista di Steve Rogers in uniforme militare vintage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dressed to Impress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464136) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



  
Dressed to Impress

  
  
Summary:

Tony Stark non era affatto preparato alla vista di Steve Rogers in uniforme militare vintage.

  
 

 

 

Tony aveva un rapporto piuttosto particolare con i vestiti. Era cresciuto circondato da dipendenti delle Stark Industries, personale militare o da agenti del governo. Ciò significava che ognuno di loro indossava un abbigliamento elegante; la maggior parte delle volte si trattava di completi curati ed uniformi impeccabili, per non parlare degli smoking e dei sontuosi abiti  da sera che pullulavano agli eventi dell’alta società a cui Tony era stato costretto a partecipare sin dall’infanzia. Riusciva quasi a ricordare ognuna delle volte in cui aveva visto suo padre indossare qualcosa di diverso da un completo, escludendo le rare occasioni in cui Howard si era tolto la cravatta. Per quanto riguardava Tony, lui non aveva mai indossato un completo che non fosse stato realizzato appositamente su misura per lui; i suoi guardaroba erano pieni di capi di marca oscenamente costosi e pezzi d’alta moda unici nel loro genere. 

 

Se fosse mai esistita una qualche novità nell’arte del vestirsi elegantemente, Tony se ne era stancato da molto prima di quanto riuscisse a ricordare. Quando non si vestiva per un’occasione importante, indossava gli stessi jeans e maglietta per giorni e giorni, cambiandosi solo quando diventava necessario a causa delle macchie, delle bruciature o delle lacrime. 

 

Oppure, solo in qualche rara occasione, a causa del disgusto velato che traspariva dai commenti di JARVIS. Tony non era certo di come o del perché un’intelligenza artificiale potesse prendersela per l’igiene, non era assolutamente un tratto che JARVIS aveva ereditato da lui.

 

Il punto era che Tony non aveva mai veramente posto molta attenzione a quello che indossavano le persone. Ci voleva molto di più di un abito da sera per attrarre il suo interesse, perché, ammettiamolo, se fosse stato quello il parametro in base a cui sceglieva i suoi partner avrebbe sempre e solo scopato se stesso. E nonostante l’idea fosse intrigante da un punto di vista puramente teorico, neppure Tony sarebbe stato così narcisista da pensare di farlo. (Okay, forse aveva già calcolato qualche logistica, ma non era abbastanza narcisista da _metterle_ _in_ _pratica_.)

 

Perciò si chiese da dove fosse saltata fuori quella sua predilezione per le uniformi. Ma dopotutto, anche quella era una bugia. Tony sapeva esattamente chi gliel’aveva instillata, conosceva persino l’esatto peso e dimensioni del fusto da un metro e ottanta che gli si era presentato davanti precisamente otto secondi prima, quando era entrato nella sua officina. Oh, diamine, era proprio _cotto_.

 

“Tony?” Gli chiese Steve. “Hai sentito cosa ho detto?”

 

Tony dovette fare uno sforzo supremo per schiarirsi la mente abbastanza da riuscire a rispondere. E proprio perché era un genio, riuscì persino a pronunciare un’intera frase.

 

“Cosa?”

 

Perché quella contava come frase.

 

“Ho detto,” ripeté pazientemente Steve. “che Rhodey ha chiamato per avvisarci del suo ritardo, quindi lo incontreremo direttamente al gala. Sarebbe meglio che partissimo presto.”

 

Tony comprese solo il 35% circa di quello che aveva detto, ma annuì comunque.

 

“Il che significa che forse dovresti cominciare a prepararti?” Lo spronò Steve. “So’ che i tempi sono cambiati, ma credo proprio che pantaloni della tuta e maglietta non siano considerati ‘abiti formali’.”

 

“Indossi un’uniforme,” disse d’impulso Tony. 

 

Steve si accigliò leggermente, osservando il proprio abbigliamento come se si fosse perso qualcosa. “Um, si?” Gli uscì come una domanda, e lo sguardo che rivolse a Tony era in egual misura di confusione e divertimento.

 

“Il tuo vecchio completo militare—“

 

“L’uniforme da cerimonia,” lo corresse Steve.

 

“—dei fottutissimi anni _quaranta_ , Gesù, è come se fosse uscita fuori da un film d’epoca, non so se la vista mi sia diventata modalità ‘sepia' oppure no.” Tony aveva cominciando a sproloquiare, sentiva di star parlando a vanvera e inoltre c’era quella piccola ruga sulla fronte di Steve che compariva quando stava sragionando e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto smetterla di parlare.

 

“Com’è che ce l’hai ancora? Non dovrebbe essere da qualche parte in un museo? Sai, hanno tipo un reliquiario di Capitan America giù al quartier genere dello SHIELD, no? Ti ci devo portare qualche volta, è fantastico, hanno quella granata finta su cui ti sei lanciato tu stesso e, insomma, perché non ti ho mai visto indossare questo completo prima?”

 

Steve sbatté le ciglia difronte a quella caterva di domande, la confusione che lentamente lasciava il posto all’imbarazzo. “Hanno conservato quasi tutti i miei averi mentre ero— e, beh, non è che avessi proprio molto, a dirla tutta,” rispose, agitandosi e giocando con i polsini dell’uniforme. “Pensavo che sarebbe stata appropriata per l’occasione, per onorare i veterani e tutto il resto. Ma hai ragione. E’, è pacchiana. E’ meglio che mi cambi—“

 

“Non osare neanche provarci,” disse Tony, anche troppo veementemente a giudicare dallo sguardo allarmato sul volto di Steve.

 

Tony si fece un appunto mentale di darsi un calcio nel di dietro più tardi per quello e prese un respiro profondo, imponendosi di calmarsi. Non fu semplice; Steve era sempre distrattamente* attraente, indipendentemente da quello che indossava (o non indossava, a seconda dei casi). Ritrovarsi difronte Steve in completo militare vintage — color oliva scuro con l’orlo controbilanciato da splendenti bottoni dorati — ogni suo magnifico centimetro sistemato immacolatamente e che sembrava pregarlo di corromperlo… Tony era solo un essere umano in fondo, nonostante ciò che potesse affermare sotto l’influenza dell’alcool o dell’adrenalina o della caffeina.

 

Si schiarì la voce e fece un passo avanti, spostando il banco da lavoro e insinuandosi nello spazio personale di Steve con esperta facilità. Lentamente, sollevò una mano per accarezzare uno dei lati del bavero di Steve, le dita che passavano sopra le ali aperte dell’aquila sulla spilla del’SSR, e abbassò leggermente la testa in modo da sollevare lo sguardo verso Steve e guardarlo da sotto le ciglia. Era un’evidente stratagemma e lo sapevano entrambi, ma ciò non impedì a Tony di leccarsi le labbra deliberatamente solo per sentire il respiro di Steve bloccarglisi in gola.

 

Abbassò il tono di voce di un’ottava mormorando, “Ero solo sorpreso di vederti vestito in questo modo, tutto qui.”

 

“Oh,” fu tutto quello che Steve riuscì a dire all’inizio. Tony vide apparire la realizzazione sul viso di Steve, un sorriso incerto che gli increspava le labbra mentre iniziava a stare al gioco. “Sorpreso positivamente?”     

 

In risposta Tony chiuse la distanza che restava tra di loro, facendo indietreggiare Steve verso la parete e premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo con un sinuoso movimento dei fianchi. Questo provocò l’emissione di un piccolo suono ansimante da parte di Steve che Tony non si sarebbe mai e poi mai stancato di sentire. Si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di sorridere e si allungò per sussurrare all’orecchio di Steve, “Penso che te lo lascerò scoprire da solo, Cap.”

 

Tony affondò il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Steve, respirando l’odore della lana fresca. Steve doveva averla fatta lavare a secco per l’occasione, probabilmente era andato a riprenderla dalla lavanderia lui stesso perché, oltre a salvare il mondo regolarmente, Capitan America faceva anche da solo le proprie commissioni. Aveva la giacca abbottonata praticamente fino al collo, una cravatta perfettamente annodata che teneva sollevato il colletto della camicia, tutto quanto sotto quella dannata giacca, curata e semplice con giusto la quantità necessaria di decorazioni. Tony aveva considerato ogni strato d’abbigliamento che lo separava dalla pelle di Steve come un inconveniente, ma stava cominciando a riconsiderare la propria posizione sull’argomento. Tony si ritrasse abbastanza da lanciargli una lunga, amorevole occhiata, le sue mani che come il suo sguardo percorrevano le spalle e il petto di Steve.

 

I loro occhi si incontrarono, e l’espressione sul volto di Steve obliterò ogni possibilità che Tony avesse mai avuto di fermarsi. Un leggero rossore si stava espandendo sulle guance di Steve, scendendo lungo il suo collo e scomparendo sotto il colletto della camicia. Sembrava combattuto tra il voler respingere Tony e attirarlo più vicino. Tony prese velocemente la decisione al posto suo, afferrandolo per la cravatta e traendolo in basso per baciarlo. Fù un bacio profondo, divorante, spinto— non avevano il tempo di prendere le cose con calma e Tony non credeva che ne avrebbe avuto la pazienza, in ogni caso. Si fece largo con la lingua nella bocca di Steve, lasciandolo a bocca aperta e ansimante nel giro di qualche secondo. Non gli venne opposta alcuna resistenza; Steve sembrava in difficoltà nello stare al suo passo; lo baciava un po’ troppo lentamente, come se stesse ancora cercando di capire come tutto ciò fosse accaduto. Tony mordicchiò il suo labbro inferiore, esigendo la sua completa attenzione e ottenendola.

 

“Tony,” disse Steve, e suonò pericolosamente come l’inizio di una protesta.

 

Tony si lanciò all’offensiva, zittendo Steve con un ultimo, profondo bacio prima di scivolare in ginocchio.

 

Riuscì praticamente a sentire il corso dei pensieri di Steve sobbalzare sui propri binari e gettarsi da un dirupo, mentre faceva scorrere le proprie mani in alto lungo le sue cosce. Tony toccò i suoi muscoli robusti attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni con un basso verso d’apprezzamento. Fu una distrazione momentanea e Tony se la concesse solo per qualche istante prima di continuare verso il suo principale obiettivo. I bottoni vicino alla cerniera di Steve erano nascosti dietro una cucitura a doppio strato, più complicata di quelle a cui era abituato, ma dovevano ancora essere inventati i pantaloni in cui Tony non fosse riuscito ad entrare. Le sue dita sfiorarono l’uccello duro di Steve mentre apriva la zip, e le mani di Steve scattarono in alto con un movimento incompleto, dirigendosi verso la testa di Tony prima di ricadere di nuovo contro la parete. Ancora si tratteneva. A quanto pareva Tony avrebbe dovuto darsi da fare.

 

I pantaloni si aprirono sotto le mani esperte di Tony e premette il proprio viso contro il pube di Steve senza vergogna. Percorse con la punta del naso i lati del suo uccello e fece un respiro profondo, ricercando il leggero odore muschiato sotto quello più accentuato di sapone e bucato pulito. Sopra di lui, sentì il respiro di Steve bloccarglisi in gola, e Tony inclinò la faccia per toccare con la bocca la sagoma del cazzo di Steve attraverso le mutande.

 

Tony non si preoccupò di spingere verso il basso i pantaloni di Steve, in parte per non spiegazzare il tessuto ed evitare di creare delle pieghe, ma soprattutto per il suo desiderio di lasciare l’uniforme addosso a Steve. Era ciò che li aveva portati a quel punto, in fin dei conti. Infilò le dita sotto l’elastico delle mutande di Steve ed estrasse delicatamente il suo uccello con una mano, lasciando che l’elastico restasse sotto i suoi testicoli. 

 

Fu il turno di Tony di prendere un respiro profondo, mentre s’interrompeva per assimilare quella vista. Ed era proprio una vista degna d‘apprezzamento: Steve era interamente vestito in un impeccabile completo militare eccetto che per la cerniera aperta dei suoi pantaloni, il suo cazzo enorme e osceno al confronto, arrossato e incurvato verso il suo ventre, i suoi testicoli un peso tiepido contro il cotone bianco della biancheria. Gli faceva venire una fottutissima acquolina in bocca solo a guardarlo, e per la millesima volta Tony si chiese come fosse riuscito a guadagnarsi una tale fortuna.

 

“Adoro come ti viene duro per me,” mormorò Tony. Avvolse una mano attorno alla grande asta del cazzo di Steve e gli diede qualche lenta carezza, affascinato come sempre dallo scivolare del prepuzio.

 

Tony sollevò lo sguardo, volendo vedere il viso di Steve mentre lo masturbava. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, rapiti; lo uccideva il fatto che, non importava quante volte lo facessero, Steve aveva sempre quell’espressione sorpresa. Come se non l’avesse _mai_ fatto con nessuno prima. E il fatto era che, non l’aveva davvero mai fatto con nessuno prima di Tony.  

 

Un feroce senso di possesso e di gioia lo colpì di nuovo come la prima volta, nello stomaco, al pensiero: _Sono io il primo per lui_.

 

“Non hai idea dell’effetto che mi fai con quest’uniforme, cazzo,” disse Tony, rafforzando la propria presa sull’uccello di Steve abbastanza da farlo sussultare. La sua stessa eccitazione stava cominciando a farlo sentire scomodamente stretto nei pantaloni, ma Tony accantonò quel pensiero per il momento, soddisfatto nel concentrare tutta la propria attenzione su Steve e nient’altro.

 

Cominciò ad accarezzare il cazzo di Steve con vigore, chiudendo il proprio pugno attorno alla punta e facendogli una sega a ritmo sostenuto. Percepì Steve fremere nella sua mano, un’improvvisa umidità contro il suo palmo, e s’interruppe per strofinare il proprio pollice attorno alla fessura. Quel gesto provocò un gemito rotto da parte di Steve, il suo intero corpo che si tendeva a quel tocco. Tony fece scivolare il proprio pollice lungo l’uccello di Steve, lasciando una scia luccicante sulla parte inferiore, e imprecò leggermente a quella vista. 

 

“Sei bagnato fradicio,” sospirò Tony. “Non ho ancora neppure cominciato e guardati. Non ti ho mai visto più bagnato di così per me. Sarà una cosa veloce, vero? Dio, Steve.”

 

“Tony,” disse Steve, lamentoso. “N-non parlare.”

 

“Un po’ meno parole e un po’ più d’azione, huh?” sogghignò Tony sollevando lo sguardo. “A dire il vero c’è solo un modo per zittirmi, sai.”

 

L’espressione sul viso di Steve fu impagabile, un misto di lussuria per l’allusione ed incredulità per il trito gioco di parole. Tony resistette all’impulso di scuotere le sopracciglia e si mise in una posizione più comoda, allargando maggiormente le ginocchia  e dirigendo l’uccello di Steve verso di sé. Avvolse le dita attorno alla base in una presa leggera e fece guizzare la propria lingua sul glande, echeggiando il gemito di Steve al sapore sulla sua lingua.

 

Non aveva esagerato; Steve era bagnato fradicio, il suo cazzo che fremeva nella presa di Tony ad ogni nuovo rilascio di liquido preseminale. Tony lo sparse con qualche colpo rotatorio della mano, avvolgendo le labbra intorno al glande gonfio e tracciando la corona con la punta della lingua. Si ritrasse con un suono lascivo per posare una scia di baci bagnati e aperti lungo l’asta, sollevando lo sguardo su Steve, aprendo la bocca e tirando fuori la lingua per raccogliere una goccia di liquido preseminale.

 

Tony non sapeva chi stesse soffrendo di più per quella lenta tortura, ma ne valeva la pena per il modo in cui i fianchi di Steve si spingevano in avanti disperatamente, la punta del suo cazzo che strusciava contro la lingua di Tony ad ogni movimento.

 

“Dai, Steve,” disse Tony, leccandosi le labbra. “Dammi il tuo cazzo. Voglio che mi scopi la bocca.”

 

“ _Tony_ ,” ansimò Steve; il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. “I-io non—“

 

“Si invece,” ringhiò Tony. Lappò un’altra perla di liquido preseminale con un basso gemito, prima di continuare, “Puoi farlo, devi farlo, ho bisogno di te. Mi scoperai la bocca e mi verrai dentro, così che potrò sentire il tuo sapore per tutta la sera, e quando arriveremo a casa, mi scoperai per davvero con ancora indosso quel completo.”

 

Non sapeva da cosa fosse posseduto — aveva sempre avuto una propensione per le oscenità, amava la facilità con cui riusciva a far eccitare Steve con quello che diceva, ma in quel momento stava toccando delle nuove vette di sconcezza. Desiderava disperatamente che Steve si lasciasse andare, che lo prendesse e lo usasse come non aveva mai fatto prima.

 

“Cazzo,” sussurrò Steve, e Tony seppe di aver vinto.

 

Steve posò con esitazione una mano sulla testa di Tony, e quest’ultimo la inclinò per strusciare la guancia contro il palmo di Steve, premendo un bacio fugace nell’interno del suo polso. Quel gesto sembrò rassicurare Steve, come Tony aveva sperato, e passò le dita tra le ciocche dei capelli di Tony, le unghie corte che grattavano leggermente il suo scalpo. Tony era quasi sul punto di fare le fusa, le palpebre semi socchiuse per il piacere.

Lasciò la presa sul cazzo di Steve, mettendo entrambe le mani a pugno sul proprio ventre. Era tentato d’incrociarle dietro la schiena, il solo pensiero era abbastanza allettante da fargli fremere l’uccello nei boxer, ma non voleva calcare troppo la mano su Steve e farlo uscire dalla sua zona sicura. _Sarà per la prossima volta_ , si disse. _Forse potrebbe persino legarmi—_

 

“Dammi le mani,” disse Steve, interrompendo le fantasie di Tony.

 

“Perché?” Tony si accigliò leggermente, anche se gliele porse obbedientemente. Steve le guidò fino a farle poggiare sui suoi fianchi facendole restare lì.

 

“Tienile qui,” ordinò Steve, con voce ferma nonostante il rossore dell’imbarazzo sugli zigomi, “e toglile se io— se vuoi che mi fermi.”

 

“Non succederà,” disse Tony con uno sbuffo.

 

“Non ho intenzione di rischiare,” disse Steve fermamente. “Togli le mani e io mi fermo. Chiaro?”

 

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo ma tenne le mani dove le aveva messe Steve, stringendo leggermente la presa per fargli notare che aveva capito. “Ti ho mai detto quanto sei eccitante quando usi quel tono da Comandante?” chiese.

 

“Non l’avrei mai detto,” disse Steve impassibile, indicando vagamente la propria uniforme e le loro posizioni attuali.  

 

Quell’affermazione provocò una sincera risata da parte di Tony, che ruppe così un po’ della tensione che si era venuta a creare. Steve abbassò una mano per passare le nocche lungo la guancia di Tony in un gesto familiare. Tony percepì una sensazione di calore nel petto che non aveva niente a che fare con il reattore ARC mentre Steve gli sorrideva affezionatamente dall’alto, la sua mano che tornava di nuovo tra i capelli di Tony.

 

“So che ti piace che ti dica cosa fare. Piace anche a me,” disse piano Steve. Era arrossito violentemente, appena capace di pronunciare quelle parole, ma Tony riusciva a vedere la determinazione nel suo sguardo per cui non si sarebbe tirato indietro. “Ma ho bisogno di sapere che non ti sto facendo del male.”

 

Tony avrebbe voluto dire che sapeva che Steve non l’avrebbe mai ferito, avrebbe voluto dire che un po’ di dolore, in effetti, poteva risultare molto piacevole, nelle giuste circostanze. Ma Steve lo stava guardando con un tale affetto sincero, come se Tony fosse stato qualcosa di prezioso e fantastico e _buono_ , qualcosa che valesse la pena proteggere. Tony non pensava che si sarebbe mai abituato ad essere guardato in quel modo, anche se sarebbe morto felicemente cercando di guadagnarsi quello sguardo.

 

“Lo prometto.”

 

Steve annuì. “Mi fido di te,” disse. Con semplicità.

 

Tony sollevò leggermente il viso, bagnandosi le labbra con un guizzo della lingua e aprendole in un plateale invito. Steve prese un profondo respiro come per calmarsi, una mano a sorreggere la testa di Tony mentre guidava il suo uccello nella sua bocca vogliosa. La punta si scontrò con l’arco del suo labbro inferiore, e Tony non riuscì ad impedirsi di tirare fuori la lingua velocemente per sentirne il sapore. Steve si ritrasse immediatamente e la sua presa s’intensificò sui capelli di Tony, non abbastanza da far male ma abbastanza da fargli capire l’antifona. Tony emise un sorpreso gemito d’eccitazione, il corpo che s’inarcava leggermente, la testa che si poggiava indietro contro la mano di Steve.

 

“Comportati bene,” mormorò Steve.

 

Tony riuscì a malapena a trattenere un piagnucolio, ma non riuscì a sopprimere del tutto il brivido che lo percorse al leggero rimprovero. Tenne duro, aspettando, le sue mani che reggevano i fianchi di Steve come se ne andasse della sua vita.

 

Steve trascinò Tony di nuovo in avanti, lasciando scivolare il suo cazzo appena dentro la bocca di Tony e poggiandolo sulla sua lingua, esitante. Tony stava quasi tremando per lo sforzo di restare fermo, combattendo l’istinto di succhiare, leccare, provocare e ingoiare. Dopo qualche secondo di agonizzante attesa, Steve si ritrasse di nuovo, e Tony emise un suono di cui probabilmente si sarebbe vergognato, in seguito. Steve fu abbastanza generoso da non fare commenti, anche se da quello che Tony riusciva a vedere della sua espressione, Steve sembrava star facendo leva su ogni grammo del suo inumano autocontrollo per trattenersi. Era più eccitante di quanto avesse il diritto di essere, e poi Steve procedette a sfregare lentamente e deliberatamente la punta del suo cazzo contro le labbra di Tony, rendendole lucide e bagnate, tracciando la forma della sua bocca ancora e ancora e _cazzo_ , non ce la faceva più.    

 

“Steve,” mormorò Tony. Le sue labbra strusciarono contro la carne accaldata, e Tony riuscì a sentire Steve irrigidirsi sotto le sue mani. Tentò la fortuna, tenendo la voce bassa e ansimante mentre lo incitava, “Andiamo, Steve, baby. Farò il bravo, sai che posso fare il bravo per te, solo, dammelo, cazzo, scopami, andiamo—“

 

Le sue parole furono interrotte all’improvviso quando Steve finalmente, _finalmente_ si spinse dentro la sua bocca. E Tony non gli aveva forse detto che c’era solo un modo per zittirlo?

 

La prima spinta fu lenta e cauta, la punta del cazzo di Steve ferma contro il retro della gola di Tony mentre spingeva l’uccello nel calore morbido e bagnato della sua bocca. Tony gemette di sollievo, gioendo alla deliziosa sensazione di pienezza, finalmente. Steve posizionò la testa di Tony come voleva, premette la punta del suo uccello contro la parte interna della sua guancia, strusciandola contro la pelle liscia e bagnata. Prese la mascella di Tony in una mano, le dita che tracciavano la forma del suo cazzo attraverso la guancia di Tony quasi con reverenza. Tony non resistette alla voglia di abbassare leggermente la testa, solo per sentire Steve scivolare appena un po’ più in profondità, premendo un po’ più forte.

 

Steve rabbrividì e gemette leggermente, e per un attimo fugace Tony non desiderò altro che averlo tutto dentro, farsi scopare la bocca dal cazzo di Steve e farlo venire, ora e subito. Tony sapeva che avrebbe potuto farlo, l’aveva già fatto più volte di quante riuscisse a ricordare; conosceva esattamente ognuno dei punti deboli di Steve e come farvi leva. Sarebbe stato capace di farlo venire in meno di un minuto, mani o non mani a disposizione.

 

Ma non era questo che volevano, non quella volta, e Steve rafforzò la propria presa sui capelli di Tony ancora una volta. Tony non lo combatté. Si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito d’impazienza, però, e aprì gli occhi per osservare Steve, lanciandogli uno sguardo tutt’altro che impressionato che sperava avrebbe inviato il messaggio, _So reggere molto più di questo e tu lo sai_.

 

“Credevo avessi detto che avresti fatto il bravo,” disse Steve, e Tony fu compiaciuto nel sentirlo a corto di fiato. Resistenza da Super Soldato o meno, era sempre gratificante sapere che il buon Capitano non era indifferente agli sforzi di Tony.

 

“E cosa pensi di fare al riguardo?” chiese Tony innocentemente, muovendo in cerchio i pollici sui fianchi di Steve.

 

“Per uno a cui piace sentirsi dire cosa fare, sei terribile a seguire gli ordini,” sbuffò Steve, con aria scocciata. Ma Tony notò il leggero movimento degli angoli della sua bocca, tipico di quando Steve cercava di non sorridere.

 

“Mi farai vedere chi comanda, Cap?” mormorò Tony. E sinceramente, era vicino così a sbattere le ciglia e dire: _Sono stato un bambino molto, molto cattivo._

 

“Ti piacerebbe,” disse piano Steve, e gli uscì quasi come una domanda.

 

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per metabolizzare la cosa, quello che Steve gli stava chiedendo, che gli stava _offrendo_. Ci avevano già scherzato sopra, tracciando i confini di un territorio fino ad allora inesplorato, e Tony dovette ricordarsi che Steve non sapeva bene come fare, si fidava del fatto che lui l’avrebbe guidato.

 

Tony cominciò ad annuire, dimenticando per un’attimo della presa di Steve sui suoi capelli e riuscendo solo a sollevare appena la testa. “ _Si_ ,” disse tra i denti, suonando disperato e distrutto, il respiro che gli si bloccava in gola nel reprimere un gemito acuto. Tony deglutì, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce risoluto nel dire: “Si, mi piacerebbe molto.”

 

Steve s’interruppe solo il tempo necessario a far preoccupare leggermente Tony, ma quando infine parlò, non c’era traccia d’esitazione nella sua voce.

 

“Allora chiedimelo gentilmente.”

 

Il cuore di Tony perse un battito e, in un momento di pazzia poté giurare che il reattore ARC avesse vacillato nel suo petto.

 

Steve gli stava chiedendo— _ordinando_ di implorarlo. Andava contro ogni suo istinto, e nonostante tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme e tutto quello che aveva pianificato per loro, non avevano mai fatto una cosa del genere. Perché si, lo doveva ammettere, a Tony piaceva ricevere ordini, e amava quando Steve lo teneva giù o lo sollevava come se non pesasse niente, cazzo. Non ci voleva uno psichiatra per capire il perché. Sapeva di avere qualche disturbo del controllo, ma provava un certo brivido e non poco sollievo nel lasciarlo un po’ andare, nel passare le redini a qualcuno che fosse capace e forte e deciso. Qualcuno di cui si fidava.

 

Ma non aveva mai, neppure una volta, implorato. Non ne aveva mai avuto la necessità, con Steve che faceva di tutto per dargli tutto quello che voleva, così dolorosamente sincero nel suo desiderio di soddisfare ogni suo bisogno.

 

Forse anche questo era uno di quelli.

 

“Per favore,” disse Tony, così piano che fu appena udibile sopra il suono del suo respiro affannato.

 

“Per favore cosa?” Ordinò Steve. “Devi essere più specifico, Tony.”

 

Tony chiuse gli occhi e gemette, sentendo qualcosa dentro di sé sciogliersi mentre cominciava a implorarlo, “Ti prego scopami la bocca, Steve. Ti prego, voglio che mi usi, voglio sentirti perdere il controllo, voglio affogare sul tuo magnifico cazzo, ne ho bisogno, ti prego, _ti_ _prego_.”

 

Steve lo zittì delicatamente, le dita che passavano attraverso i suoi capelli, carezzandolo. “Okay, Tony,” disse gentilmente. “Va bene così; sei stato molto bravo. Ti darò quello di cui hai bisogno, ci penso io a te.”

 

Tony si sciolse a quei complimenti, passando da una convulsa disperazione a una certa calma. Si sentiva interrotto, aveva la testa leggera e in pace e si sentiva così completamente, totalmente al sicuro. Sarebbe potuto rimanere in ginocchio così per ore se Steve l’avesse voluto.

 

Steve abbassò la propria mano sopra quella di Tony per un secondo, un silenzioso promemoria della loro promessa. Tony sbatté le palpebre sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui mentre faceva scivolare i propri palmi un po' più in alto, sotto la giacca e avvolgendoli attorno alla parte inferiore della sua schiena. Carezzò i fianchi di Steve prima di infilare le dita nell’elastico delle sue mutande, reggendosi con maggiore fermezza. Non l’avrebbe lasciato andare a meno che non l’avesse voluto fare davvero, e Tony non aveva assortamente intenzione di farlo.

 

Steve sorresse lo sguardo di Tony e annuì. Fu l’unico preavviso che Tony ricevette prima che Steve gli afferrasse una manciata di capelli e li tirasse, questa volta abbastanza forte da provocargli una stilettata, costringendolo a inclinare la testa all’indietro e mettere in mostra la gola. Aprì la bocca con un ansito, ma prima che potesse trovare il fiato anche per emettere un solo suono, il cazzo di Steve stava già sfregando contro la sua lingua, spingendosi abbastanza in profondità da stuzzicargli il retro della gola. Tony si tese istintivamente, era troppo tutto insieme perché lui potesse prenderlo senza resistenze, ma Steve si ritrasse proprio prima che Tony potesse cominciare a strozzarsi. Attese appena il tempo necessario per Tony di riprendere un singolo respiro tremante attorno al suo uccello prima di spingersi di nuovo dentro, tanto in profondità quanto aveva fatto prima.   

 

Steve continuò a spingersi in lui a quella velocità, mantenendo un ritmo regolare e intenzionale. Le sue mani enormi sorreggevano la testa di Tony, tenendola ferma. Una delle sue mani affondava nei capelli di Tony, vicina alla base del suo cranio, mentre l’altra lo reggeva per parte inferiore della mascella. Tony riusciva a sentire il suo battito cardiaco impazzito contro il pollice di Steve, il suo pomo d’Adamo che scivolava contro il palmo di Steve ogni volta che deglutiva. Steve si stava ancora trattenendo, i suoi movimenti erano strettamente controllati e attenti, e non era abbastanza. Tony fece del suo meglio per pregarlo senza l’utilizzo delle parole, smettendo di trattenere i suoni che continuavano a sfuggirgli, gemiti acuti e piccoli mugolii ansimanti. Rilassò totalmente la bocca, rafforzò la presa sui fianchi di Steve persino più di quanto non avesse fatto prima, fermandosi poco prima di trascinare Steve in avanti.

 

Quel suo atteggiamento sembrò funzionare. Steve cominciò a diventare un po’ più brusco, andando un po’ più in profondità ad ogni nuova spinta e restando completamente dentro la sua bocca un po’ di più ogni volta. I suoi fianchi pompavano sempre più rapidamente, il loro ritmo cadenzato che cominciava a vacillare, mentre le sue mani spingevano e tiravano i capelli di Tony, pingendolo giù lungo il suo cazzo e allontanandolo di nuovo. Tony allentò la tensione nel proprio corpo, rilassando ogni muscolo mentre Steve gli scopava la bocca, sentendosi fortunato e assuefatto dall’essere usato in quel modo.

La mascella cominciava a dolergli ma andava bene così, era così fottutamente bello, avrebbe sentito Steve per _giorni_.    

 

Tony avrebbe solo potuto immaginare come appariva agli occhi di Steve in quel momento, le labbra tese attorno alla grande circonferenza del suo cazzo, saliva e liquido preseminale che gli inumidivano la bocca gonfia e che gli colavano lungo il mento. Nel silenzio della sua officina, Tony riusciva a sentire ogni cosa, ogni osceno deglutire e ogni difficoltoso,  affannato respiro, i leggeri suoni umidi della sua gola che si stringeva ogni volta attorno all’uccello di Steve. E Steve—

 

Steve tendeva a rimanere silenzioso quando scopavano, un’abitudine radicata o un intrinseco imbarazzo o entrambe le cose, perciò qualsiasi suono Tony riuscisse a strappargli di bocca era da considerarsi una vittoria. Ma Steve stava parlando in quel momento, un flusso di parole e imprecazioni sussurrate sottovoce. Tony era dell’idea che Steve non se ne stesse nemmeno rendendo conto.

 

“Tony, Dio, sei così— sei fantastico, così bravo. Guardati, Cristo, se potessi vedere come sei bello in questo momento. Non riesco a credere che me lo stai lasciando fare, che lo stai prendendo tutto, cazzo, sei bellissimo.”

 

A quanto pareva anche il _dirty talk_ si trasformava in qualcosa di romantico quando c’entrava Steve. Il petto di Tony sembrò stringersi attorno al reattore ARC, e il suo sguardo guizzò in alto; voleva vedere l’aspetto di Steve mentre diceva quelle cose.     

 

Steve resse il suo sguardo, senza distoglierlo da lui neppure mentre cominciava a scoparlo senza freni, i movimenti che perdevano finezza mentre si avvicinava al precipizio. Si stava spingendo nella sua bocca con rapidi, brutali colpi di fianchi, la sua stretta quasi bruciante. Tony riusciva a malapena a respirare, ma non gliene importava un cazzo, l’ossigeno era sopravvalutato e Steve stava per venire, riusciva a percepirlo, tutta quella forza e potenza in tensione sotto il suo tocco, il cazzo di Steve che diventava persino più duro, spingendosi contro la parte posteriore della gola di Tony.

 

“Oh, Dio, Tony, sto per— non posso,” annaspò Steve.

 

Tony tentò la fortuna usando la sua presa sui fianchi di Steve per strattonarlo in avanti, la sua gola che si fletteva attorno all’uccello di Steve mentre lo ingoiava tutto quanto. Tony lo stava prendendo talmente in profondità da riuscire a sfiorare con il naso il pelo pubico alla base del cazzo di Steve, abbastanza in profondità da non riuscire neppure a respirare. Sentì il sangue ronzargli nelle orecchie, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata come intrappolato nella gabbia toracica; stava soffocando ed era forse a trenta secondi dal soffocare, ma non gl’importava.

 

Steve si stava lasciando andare, stava venendo con numerosi brividi che lo scuotevano da capo a piedi mentre i suoi fianchi scattavano, con una forza che sarebbe stata sufficiente ad allontanare Tony da sé, se non fossero stati avvinghiati l’uno all’altro come se ne andasse della loro vita. Steve si ripiegò su se stesso, il suo corpo che si piegava sopra la testa di Tony mentre veniva. Tony provò ad ingoiare tutto, soffocandosi e sputacchiando mentre Steve continuava a venire, più di quanto Tony potesse ingoiare. Gli riempì la bocca, che non riuscì a contenere tutto, lasciandosi sfuggire dagli angoli delle labbra delle gocce che gli scivolarono lungo il mento.

 

Tony aveva sempre avuto un senso d’auto-conservazione piuttosto terribile, e poteva ammettere di non essere sempre stato il miglior giudice dei propri limiti. Ma aveva promesso, e l’ultima cosa che voleva era spaventare Steve abbastanza da spingerlo a non ripetere un’esperienza del genere solo per un minuscolo, sciocco dettaglio come un suo svenimento per mancanza d’aria. Quindi lasciò andare i fianchi di Steve ,picchiettandolo sulla gamba per sicurezza prima di lasciare ricadere le mani.

 

Steve era ancora ansimante e tremante per l’orgasmo, ma reagì immediatamente a quel segnale, facendo praticamente un salto all’indietro come se il tocco di Tony l’avesse bruciato. Tony prese un respiro profondo appena ebbe rilasciato l’uccello di Steve, lasciandosi poi immediatamente andare a dei colpi di tosse. Fù una cosa schifosa e tutt'altro che sexy e Tony cercò di nasconderla, voltando le spalle a Steve e rantolando nella parte interna del suo gomito.

 

“Tony, oh mio Dio, scusa, mi dispiace così tanto,” disse Steve con voce sconvolta.

 

Tony scosse velocemente una mano in direzione di Steve, ma rendendosi conto che quel gesto poteva essere considerato come non molto rassicurante, sollevò l’indice nel segno universalmente riconosciuto come simbolico di: _dammi_ _un_ _secondo_ , mentre tentava di riprendere fiato.

 

“Steve, sto bene,” riuscì a dire infine. Aveva una voce distrutta, come se avesse ingoiato chiodi arrugginiti e si fosse sciacquato la bocca con pezzi di vetro. Entrambi reagirono con una smorfia a quel suono e Tony si schiarì la voce pulendosi la bocca con il braccio piuttosto infruttuosamente e sorrise in direzione di Steve.

 

“Davvero, sto bene, sto alla grande, non essere dispiaciuto. Un bicchierino di whiskey e tornerò a posto. No, fermo, non ti scusare, era quello che volevo ed è stato fottutamente incredibile, ne ho amato ogni secondo.”

 

Steve non gli sorrise di rimando, la fronte accigliata per la preoccupazione. Le sue mani furono di nuovo su Tony, esitanti e infinitamente attente. Le sue dita gli tracciarono leggermente la gola, la mascella, le guance, prima di sfiorargli le labbra gonfie.

 

“Ti ho fatto male?” gli chiese Steve.

 

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e mordicchiò il pollice di Steve. “No, non me ne hai fatto,” disse con fermezza. “Adesso smetti di fare quella faccia.”

 

Steve emise un piccolo suono scontento, e Tony lo conosceva da così tanto tempo —e lo aveva sentito emettere quel suono abbastanza spesso da sapere cosa significasse. 

( _Smettila di farmi sentire uno sciocco solo perché mi preoccupo per te, Tony._ ) Ma la sua espressione si ammorbidì, la leggera ruga tra le sue sopracciglia che si dissolveva.

 

Aveva ancora i pantaloni aperti, si rese conto Tony, l’uccello che gli si stava ammosciando ma ancora arrossato e umido per essere stato nella sua bocca, e cazzo, okay, Steve doveva levarlo dalla sua vista prima che Tony facesse qualche pazzia. Tony sollevò una mano per risistemare il suo cazzo con cura nelle mutande, sorridendo al brivido che percorse l’intero corpo di Steve a quel tocco. Era sempre così sensibile dopo che era venuto, e se avessero avuto più tempo Tony ne avrebbe approfittato. Eppure, Tony non riuscì a non sfiorare continuamente con le nocche delle dita il suo uccello mentre gli riabbottonava i pantaloni. Erano pantaloni molto complicati.

 

“Ecco, adesso sei rispettabile,” disse Tony. E diamine se non era vero. C’era un leggero strato di sudore sulla pelle di Steve, una ciocca di capelli scompigliata che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, e la sua cravatta era leggermente scomposta. Ma a parte quello, Steve sembrava elegante esattamente come lo era stato quando era entrato inizialmente nell’officina di Tony.

 

Tony non avrebbe dovuto trovare questa cosa così arrapante.     

 

Steve non gli rispose immediatamente, l’espressione sul suo viso leggermente confusa. Prese a coppa in una delle sue grandi mani la guancia di Tony e lo osservo per qualche secondo, imprimendosi nella mente quella vista.

 

“Sei— Tony, sei sporco.” mormorò Steve, con stupore reverenziale.

 

“Dovresti essere orgoglioso di te stesso,” disse Tony con voce strascicata. Indicò con un ampio gesto il suo corpo debosciato: i capelli arruffati e la bocca gonfia, saliva e sperma sulla sua faccia che scivolavano lungo il suo collo, i suoi vestiti sudati e sgualciti. “E’ tutto merito tuo, stallone.”

 

Ed ecco di nuovo quel rossore sul suo viso, notò Tony deliziato. Solamente Steve poteva riuscire ad arrossire dopo solo qualche minuto dall’essersi scopato Tony fino allo sfinimento. Tony non riuscì ad impedirsi di provocarlo un pochino. Inclinò il viso nel palmo di Steve e si stiracchiò languidamente, inarcando la schiena ed emettendo un profondo gemito di soddisfazione. I suoi fianchi scivolarono in avanti a quel movimento, e Tony vide Steve abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua erezione intrappolata nei pantaloni della tuta.          

 

“Ti piace quello che vedi, Cap?” fece quasi le fusa Tony. “Ti è piaciuto sporcarmi così?”

 

Tony si aspettava che Steve sarebbe arrossito ancora di più e che avrebbe balbettato qualcosa, forse alzando gli occhi al cielo e facendo qualche osservazione su quanto l’autocompiacimento fosse poco attraente (il che era un’enorme bugia, comunque, perché Tony sapeva rendere l’autocompiacimento _molto_ attraente). Ma invece, gli occhi di Steve si fecero oscuri e determinati. Lentamente, passò il pollice su una macchia viscosa di sperma rimasta sulla barba di Tony, portandoselo alla bocca e leccandolo via.

 

Se Tony non fosse già stato in ginocchio sul pavimento avrebbe di certo perso l’equilibrio a quella vista.

 

“Vieni qui, così posso pulire il casino che ho fatto,” disse.

 

 “Cazzo, Steve,” boccheggiò Tony.

 

Scattò in piedi — ci provò, almeno. Le gambe quasi cedettero sotto il suo stesso peso e Steve dovette afferrarlo per le braccia per non farlo cadere. Tony stava tremando leggermente, il suo equilibrio ancora vacillante, e lasciò che Steve lo sollevasse facendolo poi sedere sul piano di lavoro. Quella nuova angolazione dava a Tony circa un centimetro d’altezza in più di Steve, e lo guardò avidamente mentre si posizionava nello spazio tra le sue cosce e si piegava verso di lui.

Steve lo baciò, lentamente e appassionatamente, come se avessero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo. Percepì il proprio sapore nella bocca di Tony, inclinò la testa di quest’ultimo all’indietro ed iniziò a pulirlo, come aveva promesso. Passò la lingua sulla lunghezza del suo collo, premendo piccoli baci lungo la sua gola e accarezzandola con il naso.

 

“Dio, Tony,” mormorò Steve, il viso nascosto nella curva della sua spalla. “Mi fai impazzire, mi fai venire voglia di fare— di fare tutte queste cose.”

 

“Ti dispiace argomentare?” chiese Tony, con qualche difficoltà. Aveva il respiro affannato, talmente eccitato da riuscire a malapena a concepire un pensiero coerente, e se Steve si fosse cimentato in un parlar sporco** che fosse stato davvero sporco, c’era una concreta possibilità che Tony venisse nei pantaloni. Spinse il palmo della mano contro il proprio cazzo, gemendo a quella piacevole sensazione.  
 

“Aspetta, lascia che,” cominciò Steve, portando la propria a coprire quella di Tony.

 

Tony gli diede un colpetto sulla mano per fargliela togliere, mettendo tra di loro quanta più distanza potette. “No, ti sporcherai l’uniforme,” lo avvertì.

 

“Ma hai ancora— Non vuoi?”

 

“Si ce l’ho, e si, lo voglio,” disse Tony. “Ma me ne posso occupare in, tipo, dieci secondi. Ho bisogno di una doccia prima di vestirmi, comunque, mi limiterò a—“

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Echeggiò Tony, incredulo.

 

“No,” disse Steve. “Non voglio che tu venga in quel modo.”

 

Non era un vero e proprio ordine, piuttosto una cupa protesta, e Tony sapeva che Steve non l’avrebbe davvero fermato se avesse deciso di farsi una sega sotto la doccia. Ma il modo in cui lo disse, con una tale fermezza e finalità, fece in modo di assicurarsi la disponibilità di Tony a fare esattamente quello che Steve desiderava… a Tony si bloccò il respiro in gola e dovette deglutire un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare.

 

“Come vuoi che venga, Steve?” chiese piano.

 

Tony vide la realizzazione dipingersi sul viso di Steve, ogni pezzo del puzzle che tornava al suo posto. Un muscolo si fletté sulla mascella di Steve ed esitò, solo per un momento. Poi fece scivolare la mano sotto la maglia di Tony, tenendola premuta sul suo bassoventre, calda e possessiva.

 

“Voglio essere io a farti venire,” disse. La sua voce era un basso sussurro e quelle parole lo stavano facendo arrossire, ma le pronunciò senza esitazione. “Voglio che aspetti finché non arriveremo a casa. Ti scoperò, proprio come mi avevi chiesto, ti porterò a letto e lo farò come si deve. Voglio che tu venga mentre sono dentro di te, così che lo possa sentire, e solo dopo che tu mi abbia supplicato di venire.”

 

Tony non seppe come riuscì ad impedirsi di avere un orgasmo lì e subito, ma meritava una fottuta medaglia per esserci riuscito. Chiuse gli occhi e gemette, stringendo le mani a pugno con una forza tale da sentire le unghie premere contro i palmi.

 

“Puoi farlo per me, Tony?” Sussurrò Steve. “Puoi fare il bravo solo per un altro po’?” 

 

_Solo per un altro po’_ era un tale eufemismo che Tony quasi gli rise in faccia. Sarebbero passate almeno altre cinque ore prima che fossero riusciti a tornare a casa dal gala; più probabilmente sei. Sollevò lo sguardo su Steve, del tutto convinto di rispondergli di no, perché al contrario di certa gente, lui non era potenziato geneticamente per raggiungere il massimo del rendimento fisico, e se avesse aspettato così a lungo, avrebbe davvero potuto _morire_ , o almeno sentirsi come se stesse morendo, il che era quasi peggio.

 

“Si, Steve,” sentì dire dalla sua stessa voce. “Posso fare il bravo per te.”

 

Il viso di Steve si aprì in un sorriso contento e grato; e Tony seppe che non aveva mai avuto alcuna speranza di resistergli.

 

 

 

**Note Traduttrice** : Prima traduzione Stony in cui mi cimento. Beh, era una storia troppo ben scritta, psicologicamente approfondita e tremendamente sexy perché potessi resistere alla tentazione. :)

 

*non si capisce nell’originale se “distrattamente” venga usato per dire che Steve era attraente senza nemmeno farlo intenzionalmente, oppure se venga usato per intendere che il suo essere attraente distraeva chi lo guardava.

 

**parlar sporco è il termine con cui ho tradotto dirty talk in quella frase. Avrei preferito mantenere il termine originale, come ho fatto in un’altra frase di questa stessa fanfiction, ma in questo caso specifico, se avessi lasciato dirty talk non avrei potuto continuare la frase in modo da rendere il senso dell’originale, quindi… 

 

Spero di non avervi scassato le scatole con queste ultime precisazioni.

  
Alla prossima e buon Natale,

SassyKat :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Traduttrice: Prima traduzione Stony in cui mi cimento. Beh, era una storia troppo ben scritta, psicologicamente approfondita e tremendamente sexy perché potessi resistere alla tentazione. :)
> 
>  
> 
> *non si capisce nell’originale se “distrattamente” venga usato per dire che Steve era attraente senza nemmeno farlo intenzionalmente, oppure se venga usato per intendere che il suo essere attraente distraeva chi lo guardava.
> 
>  
> 
> **parlar sporco è il termine con cui ho tradotto dirty talk in quella frase. Avrei preferito mantenere il termine originale, come ho fatto in un’altra frase di questa stessa fanfiction, ma in questo caso specifico, se avessi lasciato dirty talk non avrei potuto continuare la frase in modo da rendere il senso dell’originale, quindi… 
> 
>  
> 
> Spero di non avervi scassato le scatole con queste ultime precisazioni.
> 
> Alla prossima e buon Natale,
> 
> SassyKat :)
> 
> Note Autrice: Originariamente avevo avuto l’intenzione di scrivere una piccola PWP veloce veloce per prendermi una pausa dal mio Big Bang. Doveva essere solo una scusa per descrivere Steve Rogers con la sua uniforme di servizio militare (nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo, si chiama giacca alla Eisenhower :D), non mi so davvero spiegare come ci siano rientrati dentro anche i i giochi di potere e le tematiche D/s NON GUARDATE ME.
> 
>  
> 
> Infinite grazie a E.J. per avermi stimolata durante l’intero processo di scrittura, E per il rapidissimo lavoro di betaggio. Sei troppo buona con me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inoltre: Mi rendo conto che il riferimento a Elvis sarebbe stato troppo per Steve, ma io Tony non ha potuto non cogliere l’occasione. Tra l’altro, sono certa che uno dei primi musicisti a cui Steve sia stato avvicinato dopo lo scongelamento sia stato il Re ;)


End file.
